


Burning Waves of Ecstasy

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: (Choking is both gentle and minimal), (but both are vers), Aftercare, Also a little shit, BDSM, Begging, Bottom!Buck, But Eddie loves him for it, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom!Eddie, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Eddie is a tease, Edging, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Kneeling, Light Bondage, Light Choking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Oral Sex, Soft Dom! Eddie, Top!Eddie, buck is a tease, established kinks, sub!buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: Soft dom!Eddie drives Buck crazy...repeatedly.Literally porn. A little fluffy and emotional too, but mainly PWP.XD
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 263





	Burning Waves of Ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading ;D

Waves of heated breath dance across Buck’s throat as Eddie maneuvers his mouth from one side of his neck to the other, peppering kisses as he goes. Buck rolls his head to match the movement, allowing easy access to every part of his skin. The burn travels, setting his whole face aflame and lighting it’s way down his chest. Buck’s breathing is harsh; desperation leaves him gasping for air while Eddie sucks a hickey over his pulse point to match the one on the other side. His heart pounds in an effort to keep up, but it all seems to pool in his aching cock instead of providing oxygen.

Eddie smirks when he feels Buck’s racing pulse and hears his breath hitching with every trace of his lips. Tightening his hold around Buck’s wrists, he pauses the slow grind of his hips before blowing gently against the spit-slick skin. Buck whines at the loss of contact, squirming against the wall as he hopelessly seeks the friction he’s being denied. Suddenly, Eddie dives in to bite the tender spot while simultaneously grinding their clothed cocks together. With a single, slow roll of his hips Eddie has Buck’s lips fall wider, his soft whine morphing into a shout of ecstacy.

“Fuck, I love the sounds you make when you get all desperate for me.” 

Eddie practically growls the words into Buck’s ear. They zing down his spine, making him dizzy. Their entire bodies are pressed together now, but Eddie isn’t moving and it’s driving Buck crazy. His hips attempt to jerk forwards, dying to find friction, but Eddie’s hand at his waist has them pinned to the wall, unable to follow the heat forwards and find relief against Eddie’s body. His next whine is high pitched and pleading, and he can feel Eddie’s smirk against his skin as he drags his lips down to Buck's collarbones. 

“You okay, baby?" he teases. "You sound frustrated."

Buck wants to say something snarky, to growl out his frustration and demand that Eddie give him more. However, Eddie begins sucking and biting at the skin, and the words become trapped, choking him on his own desperation. His dom knows exactly what he’s doing as his tongue sears Buck's skin with a single long drag up the length of his throat. Buck gulps and tilts his head back, eagerly offering him more room. He's rewarded with sweet, gentle kisses on the underside of his jaw.

“Please,” is the only word he manages to choke out. 

Maybe, if his brain was working properly, Buck would feel embarrassed by the way the word falls from his lips like a prayer. His voice is cracked and thick with longing; at this point though, it doesn’t matter how he sounds. His entire body openly screams his untamed desires as it sags against the wall, completely amenable to Eddie’s control. With his hands lifted above his head and held in place by Eddie’s strength, Buck arches his chest towards him. He holds the position even when his legs begin quivering and threaten to buckle. Completely exposed and savouring the feeling, Buck itches for more.

Eddie leans back and smiles at the plea, absorbing Buck’s fiery gaze with his own darkened eyes. He pushes a solid thigh between Buck’s and secures it there before raising his freed hand to the submissive's cheek. The change allows Buck to finally rut against Eddie properly and he wastes no time in doing so. 

He shudders at the blissful pressure against his bulge, but it only provides a small fraction of what he craves. He’s too turned on to feel embarrassed by the fact that he's humping Eddie’s thigh with such zeal, only to receive miniscule scraps of pleasure in exchange. He nuzzles into Eddie’s hand happily, a silent thank you, as he continues his grateful gyrating.

Overcome with pride, Eddie is enchanted by Buck’s reaction and the next kiss he delivers leaves the lingering sweetness of honey against Buck’s lips. His thumb is featherlight as he caresses Buck’s cheekbone, the tip ghosting against the dark lower lashes that frame his sparkling blue eyes. They’re blown impossibly wide, overpowered by dark desire.

“You’re so good for me, baby,” he whispers in wonderment, sending goosebumps across Buck’s skin despite the fever that's devouring him. “and good boys get to feel good.”

The promise has Buck’s head swimming and an enraptured whine escapes his parted lips. He takes a deep breath to speak but it shakes on the way out, carrying only silence with it. Eddie waits patiently as he tries again, closing his eyes to focus on his words. This time he’s successful, and is rewarded with a deeper kiss that has him seeing stars when he purrs his eager reply. 

“Yes, sir. Please.” 

The warm hand on his jaw winds around to clasp the back of his neck firmly. Eddie holds him still where he pleases as he licks into Buck’s mouth. Still grinding against Eddie's thigh, Buck's movements are unrestrained as his wild need for friction consumes him. The pressure around his wrists disappears, but he keeps his hands in place regardless. He only registers that they’re free for him to move when Eddie’s hand grasps at his thigh, lifting his leg to wrap around his waist. 

Buck moans into the kiss as Eddie begins rolling their hips together again, slipping his hand up to grope Buck's ass and assist with his movements. Like this there’s more friction, and Buck throws his head back as he feels the hard line of Eddie’s clothed cock against his own. It’s not long until they find a suitable rhythm and Buck is teetering close to the edge soon after. 

“Eddie, fuck, I’m so-”

And then the solid press of Eddie’s body is gone. The only contact that remains is from the hands that hold him firmly against the wall, stopping him from stumbling forwards as his foot drops to the floor. 

Buck’s delirious eyes snap open in confusion, automatically seeking Eddie, and his shoulders sag in relief when he confirms he’s still in front of him. Though he whines, disappointed as he leans forward to kiss Eddie again, only for the other man to shake his head gently and hold him in place. He squirms pathetically, hips pushing against Eddie’s hands, still trying and failing to find the stimulation he covets.

“Not like this,” Eddie instructs sternly, even as he rubs soft circles beneath Buck’s shirt. The effect is immediate and Buck ceases his squirming. Eddie's wolfish grin has him tilting his neck again. “I want you naked and on your knees at the foot of the bed. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

Buck nods frantically, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He's buzzing with anticipation and moves to obey the order as soon as Eddie releases his hold. 

Eddie smirk follows Buck as he rushes into action, stopping only to drop a fleeting kiss against Eddie’s cheek when passing. That smouldering gaze burns through his back as he leaves and he barely makes it to the hallway before the heat is too much and he's pawing at the zipper. The restriction of his jeans isn’t nearly as sexy when Eddie’s not there teasing their bodies together. His confined cock demands the freedom Eddie has permitted it, and the pull is too strong for him to wait any longer.

Alone in the bedroom, Buck is quick to strip bare and sink to his knees just like Eddie instructed. He didn’t specify which way to face, so Buck settles with his back against the bed, eyes trained on the door as he eagerly waits to catch sight of Eddie again. 

Static builds in the air as more time passes and Eddie doesn’t appear. Buck shuffles in place, reminding himself to be patient. Eddie will come in when he wants to, and Buck’s fervent thoughts demand that he be kneeling in place and behaving when he does. So he presents perfectly, just as Eddie likes, even though he's practically vibrating out of his skin. 

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to wait too much longer. 

When Buck hears the soft fall of footsteps making their way slowly down the hallway, every cell of his skin prickles with electrified anticipation. He lifts his chest higher, back straightening, and tilts his to show off his neck. His cock becomes impossibly stiffer between his spread thighs. The sound echoes through him like a promise, every soft thud of Eddie’s boots against the hardwood floor feeling like a countdown to his eventual release. Buck’s hands are clasped together behind his back, leaving his throbbing cock on show as it twitches keenly in the air. He stays silent, holding back the desperate sounds that threaten to spill from his mouth like a raging waterfall. The deafening sound of his heart beat drums on. 

When Eddie finally breaches the doorway, he briefly flicks his eyes to Buck before turning away and making his way across the room. The blatant dismissal would make him feel shame, only Eddie makes a show palming himself through his jeans as he walks past. Electricity sparks the air between them, setting Buck’s body ablaze as he succumbs to his arousal and lets loose a needy whimper. Eddie turns his head away, but Buck catches his soft smile.

Burning blue eyes are glued to lean muscle and tanned skin as Eddie takes his time placing both their shirts in the hamper and slowly peeling off his jeans. Buck’s tongue flicks across his lips when Eddie turns towards him, cock tenting the straining cotton of his boxers as he begins walking again. He leans forward and eagerly parts them as Eddie gets closer, only to groan aloud when he continues past him.

A deep chuckle vibrates through the air and kisses his skin, reminding him that Eddie enjoys torturing him. It’s not news to Buck, but it’s still just as frustrating as it is arousing.

“Have some patience, baby,” comes Eddie’s comforting voice. It’s followed by a brief squeeze at the nape of his neck. “I told you I’m going to make you feel good. You just gotta be patient, can you do that for me? Just a little longer and I’ll let you suck me.”

He nods as soon as the question is out of Eddie’s mouth, however Eddie’s hand is gone and Buck can hear the sliding of their bedside drawers, indicating that Eddie can’t see him. Knowing that Eddie expects a verbal response, Buck gulps and dutifully replies. 

“Yes sir.”

He hears the shift of the mattress behind him before Eddie’s hand is at his throat, tilting him backwards against the bed. Buck allows himself to be tipped easily, leaning his weight against the mattress as Eddie’s practised hand covers his throat. He squeezes gently with his thumb and fingers, feeling the pulse pound beneath them and listening to Buck’s breath hitch under his palm. Buck’s eyes flutter closed at the dizzying sensation. Slack beneath Eddie's grip, he can do nothing but give in until he's overwhelmed by euphoria. 

“Good. You’re so perfect for me, cariño. Fucking amazing."

Buck smiles blissfully at the praise. Then, he lets out a moan as Eddie surprises him by leaning over to kiss his tilted lips. When he pulls away, he also loosens his hold and the heavy feeling gradually fades. Eddie keeps the contact, stroking at the side of Buck's neck with his thumb.

Buck’s drags his eyes open to peek at Eddie’s abs above him. Biting his lip, he attempts to contain the giddy giggle that bubbles up his throat but doesn’t quite manage to hide the sound completely. Eddie softens, stroking across Buck’s brow, and gently pressed a nurturing kiss to his forehead. It’s nothing but wholehearted affection and Buck basks in it’s warmth as it blankets his entire body.

“Lindo,” Eddie coos, as his hand slips from Buck’s throat to his hair and lifts him upright. It has Buck giggling again and this time he doesn’t try to hide it. Honestly, he doesn’t think he could if he did try.

“I love you, Eds,” he says breathlessly as he leans into Eddie’s hand. His love for Eddie has him bursting at the seams at the best of times; but it’s moments like this -in which Eddie takes care of him so tenderly and showers him with affection- that remind Buck of why his love grows more and more powerful each day.

“I love you too, Buck.” 

Eddie replies without hesitation as he ruffles Buck’s hair. That sends another wave of warmth through him, though this time it settles in his chest rather than his groin. 

He keeps his hand in Buck’s hair a little longer, massaging gently until Buck is sagging bonelessly beneath him. Buck wants nothing more than to turn around, cling to the man he loves, and beg for the pleasure that Eddie will undoubtedly provide with fervent determination. Instead, he keeps his eyes forward, remains patient just like his lover asked, and trusts Eddie to give him his pleasure freely. Buck knows from experience that Eddie will make sure he’s _very_ well taken care of. 

So, when Eddie’s hand slips from his hair and he begins shuffling around again, Buck stays still and quiet with his eyes to the floor, letting himself float within the bubble of inviting suspense. 

“Perfect,” Eddie murmurs as he circles to stand before Buck’s kneeling form.

He uses a finger to lift Buck’s chin, putting Buck at eye-level to his naked cock. Buck gasps, not having realised that Eddie had stripped completely behind him. He’s used to how long and thick Eddie is by now, but the sight of precum dripping down the curve of Eddie's bulbous head never fails to get Buck’s mouth watering. Now is no different. The tip is a delightfully dark shade of pink and Buck wants nothing more than to trace the bulging vein on the underside of Eddie's length until he reaches it, then lap at the colourful treat.

“Fuck yeah it is.”

The words just slip out, his brain to mouth filter failing him completely. A wild flush spreads across his cheeks at the sound of Eddie’s deep chuckle. However, the sound fades to an amused hum and Eddie’s voice is overly casual as he suggests, “it’d be even more perfect with your lips around it.”

It feels like his brain shuts down then. Eddie’s permission becomes the sole thought left to claim all of his impulses. He’s moving before he’s aware, leaning on auto-pilot until his lips find their home around Eddie’s cock. 

The groan Eddie lets out is extremely encouraging as Buck follows his desire and licks him from base to tip. He moans as the bittersweet droplets collect on his tongue, and continues chasing the flavour. After that, he feels like teasing, so stares at Eddie through half closed eyes and licks his lips before wrapping them tightly around the swollen head. At Eddie's answering growl, he suckles on the tip until Eddie's insistent hips begin fucking forwards. For a second, Buck rocks away to continue dragging his tongue across the slit, before obediently sinking down the length. Eye contact is lost as they fall closed, Buck's entire focus zeroing in on the familiar weight against his tongue. An enamoured groan vibrates from his mouth and onto Eddie's head, causing it to twitch deliciously against his tongue. 

“Fuck, your mouth.”

He hears Eddie correctly. He knows what Eddie _really_ means. But his mind still drifts into uncharted depths of his own desire. 

To Buck, the intended compliment sounds like a fantastic idea. 

His eyes roll back in his head at the thought of Eddie pinning him down and fucking deep into his throat. They’ve never tried it together before but the fantasy of it has him welcoming more of Eddie’s length until the head is pushing into his throat, threatening to choke him. Buck groans at the sensation and keeps going, his own cock and eyes leaking in tandem as he forces his throat open around Eddie’s girth. 

Eddie, surprised by the quick progression, juts his hips forward uncontrollably. The feel of Eddie’s cock hitting the back of his throat has Buck seeing stars and groaning for more as he gags. Eddie pulls back in panic at the strangled sound, causing Buck to urgently grapple at his thighs. Desperate fingers dig forcefully into the muscled flesh as Buck attempts to keep Eddie close.

“Please,” he begs, looking up at Eddie through dropped eyelids. He sounds wrecked even to his own ears, “please, I want that. Don’t stop, I want it, Eddie. Please.”

Eddie drags a calming hand through his hair again, eyebrows drawing together as he watches Buck cling to him.

“You want wh-” 

Buck interrupts the question he knows is coming. The urgency of his lust has him impatient, he needs Eddie to understand and quench this new thirst within him.

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” he whimpers, voice coated in distress as he makes himself vulnerable to rejection. “I know that’s not what you meant, sir, but I want that. Please, I nee-”

“Baby, breathe,” Eddie’s soothing voice stops Buck’s rambling and his mouth snaps shut. 

He briefly moves his hand from behind his back to wipe his wet lashes, then returns it straight away as he stares up at Eddie. He knows his dom easily reads the pleading desperation in his eyes, and he sighs as Eddie adds a second reassuring hand to his hair. His fingers weave through the strands, nails scraping across his scalp from the nape of his neck upwards. Buck feels his breathing even out as he concentrates on the repetitive motion. When Eddie switches to massaging Buck's temples with his thumbs, he gives in to the relaxation completely, taking deeper, slower breaths to calm his pounding heart. 

Eddie hums, pleased, “Good boy. Now, I’m perfectly happy to fuck your mouth, querido. But are you sure that’s what you want? I didn’t say it like that to put thoughts in your head, I’m not pushing for anything.”

“I know, don’t worry” Buck assures with a breathy chuckle, his relief palpable. With a face-lighting smile, he brings his hands up to cover Eddie’s wrists and meets his gaze confidently. He squeezes them encouragingly as he nods. “I want this, Eds, I’m sure. Please, sir.”

He makes sure to tack on the title at the end, to assure Eddie that he’s unwavering in his decision. 

_God, he really fucking wants this._

At first, Eddie doesn't say anything, just watches him with consideration. It's not until Eddie’s fisted hands tighten sharply in his hair, that Buck gets his answer. His mouth drops open at the feel of rough tugging against his scalp. A groan rips up his throat, a welcome reminder that the space will soon be breached by the length of Eddie’s delectable cock again.

“Fuck,” he hisses, hands holding tighter at Eddie’s wrists as his head is pulled back to expose his neck the way Eddie likes.

“That’s the plan sweetheart,” Eddie teases before his voice becomes serious with instruction. “Now put your hands on your ass and hold it open for me. Don’t move them unless you want me to stop, you got that?”

Even with his teeth digging into his lip, he can’t seem to stave off his elated grin. 

“Yes, sir. Thank you.”

Eddie returns it with a smile of his own as Buck gets into position for him. His cock briefly brushes across Buck’s lips as he moves and Buck’s tongue flicks out to chase it. His lips are left shiny, and parted hungrily, when Eddie pulls away before he can steal another taste. Buck pouts; clearly Eddie is in the mood for teasing tonight. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart, you know that. You deserve it, especially after being so sweet for me." 

The sincere words and contrasting actions of denial drive Buck wild in ways only Eddie manages to accomplish; he’s definitely in for a great night if it carries on like this.

Truthfully, Buck knows without saying that Eddie will give him everything he desires. Yet it never fails to send his heart soaring when Eddie says the words out loud, melting him like sticky sweet caramel. This time is no different. As much as he wants Eddie to fuck him, he needs the teasing and denials just as much. It only makes him more enthused to follow Eddie’s rules, wanting to truly earn whatever Eddie is willing to supply. Wanting to please the man who owns his body. 

The vow has him arching his back and spreading his knees, leaning further towards Eddie so that the older man can see his ass sticking out when he looks down at him. It's his to claim and Buck wants him to see it displayed just for him. With that in mind he digs his hands in tighter, getting a good grip on either side as he spreads his cheeks wide, exposing himself to the cool air of the room and the heat of Eddie’s penetrating gaze. 

“I want you to use me,” Buck whispers invitingly, mouth to falling open for Eddie’s cock. “However you want me, I’m yours.”

The yank at his hair comes in tandem with Eddie’s rumbling groan of approval. Then he’s moving forward, pliant under Eddie’s hands.

"I’m going to wreck you, mi ángel.” 

The promise is quickly fulfilled. 

Eddie sinks between slack lips, inching in slowly until they're stretched wide and tight around his thick cock. Buck’s tongue presses flat as his mouth waters, creating a slick, welcoming path to his throat. Prickles of pain flare across his scalp beneath Eddie’s hands, tugging him closer as his hips close in. Then the head of Eddie’s cock presses those last few inches, with minimal resistance, until he’s completely seated and filling Buck’s throat. 

Buck vibrates around him, his own cock straining as his throat constricts, getting used to the intrusive length. Eddie holds him there, a nest of short dark curls tickling his nose as his throat flutters around him. Eddie’s hand closes around the side of his neck while feeling for the tell tale signs of his own cock within the walls of Buck’s throat. His exploration gives Buck a few moments to relax around the intrusion. Meanwhile, Eddie’s thumb drags down the skin, pressing lightly as he traces the slight protrusion. 

He groans above him, completely enthralled, before pulling out just enough to allow for easier breathing while he carefully manoeuvres Buck’s head. Once his chin is tilted higher and turned to the side, Eddie’s palm rests comfortably against Buck’s throat without restriction. And this time, as he glides in smoothly, Buck’s throat welcomes him with ease. The muscled walls bulge against Eddie’s hand and Eddie groans as he feels it too. The hand in his hair pulls while the other gently squeezes; In that moment, Buck knows nothing but the satisfying fullness of Eddie in his mouth and the all-encompassing thrill of being owned by the man he loves. 

“Fuck, querido. You really are something amazing, you know that?” Eddie curses above him as he practices a few shallow thrusts. 

Buck flushes all the way down his chest and swallows appreciatively, ripping another curse from Eddie’s mouth.

It only gets better from there.

Once Eddie finds his rhythm, Buck becomes lost to his pleasure completely. He’s floating, drifting dreamily into ecstasy. Lulled by the sounds of Eddie’s grunts and groans as he steals his pleasure from Buck’s body, he settles, luxuriating in the ease of being used. It’s intoxicating to feel like he belongs to Eddie so completely. If it wasn’t for the dull aches across his body, he’s sure he’d have forgotten himself and dissolved into a puddle of lust at Eddie’s feet by now. 

“Damn, baby, you have no idea how good you look right now.”

Oh yeah, there’s also that. Eddie isn’t stingy with the compliments and praise, returning his own pleasure to Buck with sweet words and the glorious torture of mixed pleasure and pain. His hands tug at Buck’s hair sharply again as he halts his thrusts, holding himself in Buck’s throat until Buck hums his desperation around him. It rips a moan from Eddie’s own throat and his cock twitches against Buck’s tongue. Buck only tightens his lips, doing his best to hollow his cheeks and suck even as his vision swims, lungs tightening more as Eddie keeps his throat stuffed full.

For a while Eddie is all he feels, surrounding him completely, inside and out. Then, between one moment and the next, he’s gone. Buck finds himself greedily drinking in gulps of cool air that feel like ice as he gasps them down. It’s a stark contrast to the heat that had filled him, as well as the heat of Eddie’s hand and his own hands still holding himself open. With his hole exposed and throat empty, the air feels like it’s spearing him completely. 

He wines at the thought; he’d much rather be speared on Eddie’s cock again. He doesn’t care which hole Eddie uses, as long as he puts an end to this pitiful emptiness.

“Shhh, you’re okay, sweetheart, I’ve got you. I’m here, I’ve got you”

Eddie’s warm voice cuts through the cold and Buck leans towards the comfort of that dulcet tone. His chest droops until his face is resting against Eddie’s sweat-dampened thigh. Eddie’s cock brushes against his cheek and he opens his bleary eyes as he turns, mouth mindlessly seeking what he still craves so badly. Eddie stops him with a chuckle and tilts Buck’s head up again. It’s only when their eyes lock, and he can see the flecks of gold glimmering amongst the kaleidoscope of greens and browns, that he realises Eddie is leaning down so they’re face to face. 

“Hi,” Buck greets dopily, tilting his head up further for a kiss that Eddie readily supplies. When Eddie pulls back, Buck grins up at him, but his eyes stay closed as he licks the lingering taste of Eddie’s mouth off of his lips. Fuck, this must be what heaven tastes like.

“You’re doing so good. You look absolutely wrecked, baby.” 

Eddie’s words tickle down his back and caress his ass, leading Buck to arch his back further and display the bountiful curve for Eddie’s thirsty gaze.

“Yeah, wreck me, sir,” Buck babbles, “want you so bad, Eddie, please.”

The words sound different outside of his mind, slightly slurred as he nuzzles his tender jaw against Eddie’s thigh. He makes sure to keep his face tilted for Eddie's viewing as he does, recalling how Eddie lifted his chin so he could look at him. If Eddie wants to see his face, Buck isn’t going to complain. Eddie can have whatever he wants, whenever he needs him. Buck is dedicated, always ready to submit to his every whim and beg for more. 

God, he really wants more, why isn’t Eddie giving him more? He needs it so badly. 

“Baby, are you still with me?”

Buck thinks it’s a pretty stupid question. Where else would he be but right here with Eddie? His eyebrows pinch together in confusion, forcing his eyes open through his haze so he can narrow them at Eddie and fully express his disdain. He wants to tell him that he’s here, of course he’s here. Eddie’s the only one he wants to be with. All that comes out though, is a displeased grunt as he juts up his chin. 

Talking is hard. So is his dick. His dick is also touch starved; Eddie should really fix that.

Eddie just chuckles and tightens his hold on Buck’s hair in response to his attitude. Buck leans into his hand, yearning for more of that sweet, dull pain even as he whimpers pitifully. He just wants more. 

_Why is Eddie not giving him more?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Eddie relents.

“Okay, I know I’m teasing, I’m sorry, sweetheart” he coos, though he sounds more self-satisfied than apologetic. “You wanna keep going?”

He’s definitely enjoying this, Buck knows. Eddie loves making Buck squirm and plead until Eddie finally fucks him like him to completion, pulling Buck’s orgasm from him as if it’s his to claim. Shit, Buck likes the sound of that.

“Always,” he mumbles through his daze without a shred of uncertainty. “Please, sir. Need to cum, please.”

He loosens his hold and Buck wants to protest the loss of the tight pressure tugging at his hair, but settles when they massage across his shoulders. It feels good, and Eddie’s entire focus is on the action. Smiling at his boyfriend’s distraction, Buck uses his newfound freedom of movement to turn his head and mouth at the side of Eddie’s cock again. He smiles around the shaft as his tongue laps at the skin. It’s only been a few minutes, but he’s missed the taste.

Eddie curses above him before Buck’s head is yanked away by his hair again. It’s a bittersweet feeling; On the one hand he relishes in the fact that Eddie’s hands have returned to pulling at his hair, on the other hand, Eddie continually denying him his cock is driving him crazy.

“Eddie,” he grumbles, pouting in full effect. 

“Baby, behave,” Eddie warns. “If you keep doing that I won’t be able to fuck you. Is that what you want? Or, do you want me to claim that pretty ass of yours like I planned?”

_Now that sounds like a great idea. Fuck, he loves Eddie’s plan. They should definitely go with that._

Buck’s vision shakes from the force of his nod, his fingers grappling tighter at his ass. Without the distraction of Eddie fucking his throat, he’s begun to notice the toll of his position on his body. Other than the obvious ache in his jaw, he also feels the strained tightness along his back from arching it, and his fingers are stiff from gripping himself open so determinedly. He enjoys the ache, truly, but he’ll be damned if he went through it for nothing. 

“If you don’t fuck me I might actually kill you,” he slurs, feeling daring enough to let his snark shine through. 

Finally releasing his hold on his hands, he lifts one to clamp around Eddie’s hip to make sure he stays close. Not that Eddie would dream of going anywhere. Judging by the way his eyes stare down adoringly, there’s nowhere else he’d rather me right now. Eddie shakes his head at Buck’s insolence, but the roll of his eyes is coated in nothing but fondness as he helps Buck to his feet. He continues rubbing Buck’s shoulders, helping to soothe the soreness at the joints. As the dull throb begins to fade slightly, so does the fog clouding Buck’s mind.

Now, face to face, Eddie tips his chin and claims Buck lips, arms wrapping around his shoulders and holding him close.

“You’re so beautiful you know that?” He asks. 

“I think I’ve been told once or twice,” Buck replies softly. “In fact, I vaguely recall being called perfect not too long ago.”

“Yeah, yeah, get on the bed while your ego still fits, querido. You’re forgetting your place.” 

Buck crawls onto the bed lazily, limbs still tired from presenting himself while Eddie used him so perfectly. He sinks his face into the pillows for a moment while his hips begin rolling against the soft sheets. He closes his eyes and moans as he enjoys the friction against his neglected cock. Eddie snorts from the end of the bed, and when Buck rolls over, flopping spread eagle across the bed, he grins playfully while Eddie looks on in bemusement. 

“I’ll just lay here, I think it’s time for you to put in some work,” Buck jokes. 

He expects a swat to his ass for his comment. In fact, he’s counting on the reaction, craving the mark of Eddie’s palm on his skin.

What he doesn’t expect is the way Eddie’s eyes soften before he crawls over him, one hand holding himself up above Buck’s head as the other slides along his thigh to caress the curve of his ass. Though not what he was aiming for, Buck is no less satisfied with the result and keens towards Eddie’s hand. 

“That’s okay, sweetheart. You just relax and let me make you feel good.”

With those words, and the accompanying roll of his hips, Buck practically melts into the mattress. Blinking up at him with wide, doting eyes, Buck watches while Eddie manipulates his arms until they’re above his head, mirroring their earlier position against the wall. Once he has them securely in the grip of one hand, he uses the other to ghost along Buck’s torso, leaving goosebumps in his wake. All the while, he places a smattering appreciative kisses along Buck’s jaw and murmurs praises against his skin. 

“You did so well for me sweetheart, made me feel so good. You don’t have to do anything but lie here and take it.” Eddie coos.

Buck blushes under the attention, his voice gravelly as his denial works it’s way out of his throat. 

“I didn’t even do anything. You’ve been doing all the work already.” 

Eddie hums in a way that tells Buck he’s only agreeing to placate him. Buck rolls his eyes, but still tilts his head back submissively when Eddie nuzzles at his neck, allowing him to continue his path of admiration.

“Seriously, Eddie. I literally just sat there with my mouth open, you were the one-”

“You sat there, presenting for me perfectly while I fucked your throat,” Eddie agrees, though Buck doesn’t feel they’re quite making the same point. He’s proven right and Eddie continues. “You stayed exactly where I wanted you while your body screamed at you to let go and drop position. You opened up your throat for me so well, Buck, it was nothing short of phenomenal. Even when I held you down and you were running out of air, you knew what you could handle and you trusted me to know too. You let me take you, made yourself vulnerable for me, and looked so fucking gorgeous while you did. Just because you weren’t moving doesn’t mean you weren’t doing anything, sweetheart. I know I wouldn’t be able to resist surging forward and touching you. I definitely wouldn’t be able to give up control so easily when doing something we’ve never tried before. You’re amazing, baby, and I love you more than words can say. So for right now, you need to stop arguing and behave while I show you how much I appreciate you.”

Buck trembles, the weight of Eddie’s love showering down on him heavily with each word. Emotions become a lump of tangled mess in his throat, leaving him unable to form a suitable reply. Joyful tears blur his vision and, as he nods, one slips free. Eddie kisses it away, leaving the brand of his devotion against Buck’s cheeks. Buck tastes the saltiness of it when Eddie targets his lips next. The kisses continue, each one trailing a deliberate path down Buck’s body. Buck becomes drunk on them. He can do nothing but sink into the feeling as Eddie’s deep adulation drapes itself around him, surrounding him in warmth even as he’s left completely exposed to the chill of the air. 

It’s Eddie who kneels now, his free hand tracing patterns across Buck's lower stomach. The tips of his fingers have Buck’s abs clenching when they skim along the muscle and dip towards his leaking cock. Eddie’s hands glide lower this time and Buck’s excitement builds higher as they take a slow path to his cock. 

Unfortunately for Buck, never reach their target. Not the target Buck was hoping for at least. Eddie forgoes his cock, choosing only to brush his hand through the hairs at the base teasingly before carressing Buck’s thighs. 

“Thought you were giving me what I want? Stop teasing and touch me,” Buck tries to plead. It comes out as more of a demand and Buck bites his lip nervously as he watches for Eddie’s reaction. Eddie only raises a knowing eyebrow in reply.

“Watch your mouth,” he chastises., “I said I was going to make you feel good, I didn’t say I’d do it right away. I know you, querido, you love it more when I tease you first.”

Buck pouts; he knows Eddie is right. The triumphant smirk that graces Eddie's lips says that he knows it too. It doesn’t stop him from also wanting to cum now though.

Buck rolls his eyes petulantly and grumbles “no need to be so smug.”

Unimpressed, Eddie narrows his eyes so Buck corrects himself by adding a flirtatious “sir”. 

Eddie accepts it, quickly dropping his facade in exchange for a smile and a half-hearted warning pinch to his side. Buck grins back, knowing Eddie’s not actually annoyed. As stern as he is, sex with him never fails to be fun and he loves when Buck gets a little mischevious. This playfulness is nothing unusual for them. 

“I’ve got you in my bed, Buck. I have every reason to be smug, even if you are a brat sometimes.” 

_Especially when he’s a brat,_ Buck’s mind corrects as his face flames. And there Eddie goes again, making Buck blush like a teenager with his sugar-sweet words. 

Not knowing how else to deflect, Buck replies with a cheeky poke of his tongue, feeling more rebellious now that he knows Eddie’s being lenient. 

“I guess we both have reason to be smug then. Now get to it, Diaz, before I die of blue balls or my dick turns to concrete and falls off.”

“Wow, you’re dramatic,” Eddie professes through fond laughter, then switches to sarcasm as he says, “you sure know how to build a mood.”

“You seem like you’re perfectly in the mood,” comes Buck’s sultry reply. He peaks at Eddie’s leaking cock through his lashes then licks his lips as he remembers the taste of it against his tongue. If he closes his eyes, he’s certain he could imagine the weight of it as if it’s still there in his mouth. His cock twitches with interest at the thought. Eddie sees this, groans and, without warning, wraps his hand around Buck and jerks him once before pulling away just as fast. 

“No mocking me,” he complains, “I’m trying to be nice here, cariño, don’t make me punish you.”

“Not mocking, sir, just observing,” Buck denies, his face the picture of innocence. “It’s a fantastic sight to behold.”

Pride swells in his chest, feeling victorious as Eddie’s cheeks take on a pinkish hue.

“Yeah, well you should see it with your lips around it, angel. If I hadn’t pulled you off when I did I would have been done for. Your mouth is like magic.”

The compliment goes straight to his dick and he whines. Having that brief touch of Eddie’s hand has only made him hungry for more, and now here he is talking dirty again. 

_Well_ , Buck thinks, _two can play at that game_.

“I bet it looks better in my ass,” he says slyly, eyes challenging. “Why don’t you go ahead and test it now while you still have the vivid image for comparison?”

Eddie snorts in amusement, but he reaches for the lube that he’d set on the bed earlier so Buck counts it as a win. Handcuffs rest beside the bottle and when Buck sees them a sharp thrill runs through him. 

“Maybe I should take pictures sometime instead,” Eddie suggests casually, “if I’m going to fuck you I’d rather pay attention to you clenching tight around me as I make you moan my name.”

Fuck, what are words? Buck forgets the handcuffs, along with everything else. He’s entirely focussed on Eddie’s words and the feel of slick fingers brushing against his tight rim. Suddenly, he’s all too aware of how much he still yearns to be filled. 

“Please.” The word is dragged out by desperation and Buck is a little surprised to hear just how needy he sounds. He pauses for a moment before speaking again and this time he chooses his words carefully, reminding Eddie of his earlier promise. “Make me feel good, sir.”

Eddie’s reply comes without words. An obliging finger pushes past his rim and sinks into him, sinfully slow. A shiver shoots through him and he opens his legs wider, welcoming the intrusion. He loses himself in the feeling of being opened up by Eddie’s thick fingers rather quickly. It’s a feeling he’s accustomed to, and there’s almost no resistance as he relaxes into the intoxicating sensation. 

As one finger becomes two, and two becomes three, enthusiastic moans fill the room like music as Buck welcomes each digit. There’s no denying their skill; Eddie’s long, thick fingers drive Buck crazy in ways none of his previous lovers had ever managed. The way they twist and curl within him, deliberately rubbing against his prostate, never fails to make Buck’s eyes roll back in his head. 

Eddie’s mastery also extends beyond just his fingers. It’s as if his every move he makes in the build up to sex is carefully calculated to enhance Buck’s pleasure. And it’s obvious that Eddie enjoys it just as much, too. His lover seldom skimps on his devotion to foreplay, always keen to coax Buck to the brink of release before finally taking him the way he craves. 

That’s what he does now, one hand on Buck’s hip as he squirms beneath him, writhing on his unrelenting fingers. 

“Please.” 

The hitched whisper quickly becomes his new mantra as Eddie reigns sweet torture down on his body. As well as his skillful display of fingers, he also dips his head between Buck’s thighs, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. What most drives him towards the edge, though, is the intermittent presses of his searing hot tongue alongside his fingers and the way Eddie’s teeth delve into his cheeks as if they’re berries ripe for the picking. 

“I love your ass,” Eddie murmurs distractedly as he unhooks his teeth from Buck’s skin once again.

The hearty guffaw shoots from his chest and Eddie’s head snaps up, startled at the abrupt sound. His reaction causes another trill of giggles to follow as Buck says, “no shit.”

He jumps at the sudden swat to his thigh, though he knows he should have expected it. Eddie seems rather amused too though, so the smack doesn’t dissuade Buck’s amusement in the slightest. He loves the gentle burn of Eddie’s strong hands. 

Eddie crawls up the length of Buck’s body and swallows his laughter in a kiss, claiming Buck’s joy with his tongue. Buck lets him happily, laughter becoming a delighted hum as Eddie sucks on his tongue, uncaring of where it has just been. 

Regardless of the playful mood, Eddie is still in charge and Buck thrums with the need to obey. So, when Eddie’s hair flops forward, ticking Buck’s forehead, he fights the urge to tangle his fingers in the grown out tresses of chocolate brown hair and keeps his arms where Eddie placed them. 

“Can you blame me? It’s a great ass,” Eddie insists. He emphasises his point by using his free hand to lightly swat him again, this time retargeting the pink marks of his bitten ass. Buck lifts his hips at the sensation, moaning his avid appreciation of the dull sting. Lost to the intensity, he begins grinding against Eddie, only to find his hips once again being pinned to the mattress. His answering pout is wiped off with another kiss before Eddie relents.

“Okay okay, I’ll stop tormenting you.”

“Finally.” Buck all but yells it, feeling victorious and immensely satisfied. 

He expects Eddie to pull away and sit up, but he doesn’t. The hand on his hip taps once against him, a silent instruction to stay put, before it’s gone and only his comforting presence remains. Eddie sweeps Buck’s lips into a passionate kiss that has Buck melting under his control. It ends abruptly, with an excited gasp, when Buck feels Eddie’s broad tip pressing against his entrance. 

Pulling away to watch, he spies the handcuffs abandoned beside them again. Eager to please his dom, Buck hums for Eddie's attention. 

“You forgot to cuff me, babe,” he reminds gently, nodding to the glinting metal. 

Eddie follows his gaze and shrugs nonchalantly, “I got those out earlier, before everything else, we don’t have to use them now, querido. I know you prefer touching me when you’re like this.”

The effortless consideration has Buck’s eyes fluttering closed and he smiles softly. Truth be told, Eddie’s right. He’d much rather feel the tensing of Eddie’s sculpted muscles beneath his fingertips as he falls apart beneath him. However the cuffs are already out and he sees no point in them going to waste. With a plan in mind, he sits up and Eddie backs away to give him just enough space to reach for them. 

“Anything I want, right sir?” He asks again, waving the cuffs between them as he settles back against the sheets. Eddie follows like a magnet before leaving a lingering kiss at Buck’s temple. 

“Whatever you want, baby,” he agrees. “You’ve earned it.”

Buck ignores his blush and wordlessly reaches up to secure one side of the cuffs on his wrist over their heads. Eddie moves to sit up and help secure the other side, but Buck captures his wrist and intertwines their fingers, preventing him from moving. At Eddie’s questioning gaze, he shakes his head softly. Eddie’s confusion fades completely as Buck secures the other side to Eddie’s wrist, cuffing them together with their hands clasped together. 

“Like this,” Buck explains, unnecessary. 

Searching eyes silently seek Eddie’s approval but there’s no need for that either; Eddie nods without hesitation. Bringing their conjoined hands to his lips, Eddie places open-mouthed kisses across their knuckles before rearranging them above their heads so they support his weight. 

“I was definitely right earlier, you are absolutely perfect,” Eddie whispers against his earlobe before capturing it within his teeth.

The heat of Eddie’s mouth kissing along Buck’s neck and jaw again is even more distracting with the knowledge that they’re bound together so intimately. The feeling of floating returns as his elation lifts him from the confines of his overthinking mind, until all that’s left is Eddie and the pleasure he bestows. 

Buck is completely pliant beneath Eddie’s hands. So, when Eddie wraps a firm hand on the underside of his thigh, Buck follows the silent instruction and lifts, allowing Eddie to guide it around his waist. Buck’s right leg joins the left, both heels digging into his muscled ass while his hips grind up against the rigid lines of Eddie’s defined abs. Eddie grunts his approval before taking Buck’s cock in his hand, pumping slowly and twisting his wrist until Buck is a panting mess beneath him. Buck hisses a curse when Eddie’s thumb flicks over his slit and begins rubbing his pre-cum across the furious pink head. 

The rise and fall of Eddie’s hand becomes unpredictable. Loose strokes become strangling from one moment to the next, then switch back just as fast. Steady rhythm becomes interrupted by short bursts of speed that have his free hand curling in the sheets or scratching for purchase at Eddie’s skin, before slowing again while his heartbeat races on. 

A few times, Eddie’s hand leaves him completely only to take Buck’s heavy balls instead, rolling them in his palm and squeezing his fingers around them. Then, he’ll return his attention to Buck’s cock again. That’s what drives Buck crazy the most; the rotation between the mindblowing handjob and Eddie’s expert fondling has Buck regretting the decision to cuff their hands together. In the brief moments between sensations, where he misses Eddie’s fiery touch, he wishes Eddie had both hands free. Then Eddie could do both; he could jerk him off while teasing his balls and Buck would never have to be without the contact of either. The pang of regret is quick to fade, though, as soon as their skin touches again and Buck falls prey to Eddie’s vice savage pace.

When Buck gets too close to cumming, crying out from the raging inferno threatening to explode from within him, Eddie stills his hand at the base. He holds him tightly, cutting off his release, and growls his reminder that Buck’s orgasm belongs to him. Buck breaks down into a spew of pleading whimpers.

“Not yet,” Eddie teases, “I’ll take it when I’m ready. I’ve still gotta fuck senseless, beautiful.”

Then he devours Buck’s mouth, kissing, sucking and biting. He keeps going until Buck’s gasping for air through red, swollen lips. Until he’s no longer in danger of falling off the edge from the stroke of a finger. Then he starts all over again. It’s brutal, and cruel, and so fucking good. Buck moans, and whines, and yelps, all while his body arches into Eddie’s touch, limbs scrabbling uselessly as he loses control, his entire body falling to pieces beneath Eddie’s hand.

His entire body is convulsing as if he’s being electrocuted when Eddie suddenly squeezes tighter before slowly dragging his hand up the stiff length and off of him completely. Buck lifts his hips to follow it and whimpers when he minds nothing but air. 

It’s maddening. He’s desperate to cum. And yet, at the same time, he isn’t the slightest bit disappointed; the power Eddie holds over him is intoxicating and he’s thankful for the denial because it comes with the thrilling promise of more. What should have him crying out in woeful agony, instead has him riding high on anticipation. His mind runs wild with possibilities as he tries to imagine what Eddie will do next while he lays panting, deafened by the sprinting of his own heaving heart.

Thoroughly distracted by his untamed fantasies, Buck is caught off guard when he feels Eddie’s cock pushing past his rim and stretching him open. 

“Fuck, shit, fuck.”

“That good, huh?” Eddie croons proudly.

Buck wants to glare at him and say something witty, but he can’t. The pleasure is too intense as Eddie slowly sinks to the hilt, not giving Buck a moment of reprieve to collect his drifting thoughts. The thickness means he feels the slight burn of the stretch even after Eddie’s thorough prepping, driving Buck wild. It drags a rumbling groan from his gaping mouth that doesn’t stop until Eddie’s fully seated within him. 

Once he’s stuffed, Buck throws his head back with a gasp and grips tighter to Eddie’s hand, turning both their knuckles white. That, along with the tightening of Buck’s legs around him, is all the encouragement Eddie needs to begin a series of deep, slow thrusts.

The pace is agonizing. Buck knows it’s because Eddie wants to ensure he lasts, even after such concentrated stimulation, so he can’t complain. Besides, the pleasure is unmatched; Eddie is above him, inside him, completely encompassing him. He’s overwhelmed by the fervent assault to his senses and unable to focus, forced to experience it all in at once. 

Eddie’s thrusts, his breath, the vice-like grip of their clasped hands. The loving gaze of fingers across his scalp as Eddie’s free hand sinks within, only to tighten around the strands and yank his head back roughly, just how he likes it. The inebriating kiss that follows, and the way Eddie closes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs on it as he drags his mouth away. It’s a full frontal assault on his senses and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

From there, Eddie continues the pattern of hickies he’d started in the living room. Buck remembers he has a hand free and takes the opportunity to stoke encouragingly up Eddie’s spine before settling at his neck to hold his mouth against him. He moans at each drag of teeth across his sensitive skin, and cries out when a rough nip times perfectly with the brush of Eddie’s cock against his prostate. Afterwards, Eddie soothes his tongue over the bite to dull the sting while his hips pull back slowly. He repeats the pattern on the next thrust, leaving his neck and collar decorated with a chain of his marks.

Eddie wasn’t wrong when he’d said Buck enjoys the torture. He knows without a doubt that every move Eddie makes is carefully constructed for his pleasure. Eddie certainly knows exactly how wild he’s driving Buck as he pulls back until he’s clear of Buck’s rim, only to breach him to the hilt all over again and pause there for a moment, rolling their hips together in a way that he’d describe as lazily if it wasn’t Eddie doing it. Nothing about sex with Eddie can be described as lazy. 

As if to prove his point, Eddie shocks him with five rapid thrusts that have him yelling out in pleasure as each one meets his prostate with practiced precision. Buck’s thighs strangle Eddie’s waist, his toes cracking as they curl tightly with the force of his rapture. 

“I’ve got you,” Eddie whispers, breath hot against Buck’s ear. 

He knows it’s said to settle him, but it only adds fuel to the fire that rages within him, burning through his veins and infecting every cell of his body with uncontainable delight. He lets out a strangled whine before he calms enough to form words. 

“Don’t try to be cute with me, you know what you’re doing,” he accuses between pants.

Eddie doesn’t bother to hide his smirk, bringing it to meet Buck’s slack lips and mumbling against them, sending vibrations of pleasure that have his whole body keening in anticipation.

“I plan on doing a lot more too, sweetheart. Especially if it keeps getting me that reaction.”

And so Eddie’s game continues. 

He drives Buck crazy, sending him soaring into a cloud of his own rapture as he makes love to him, steady and unhurried while his mouth and hand wander across the expanse of his exposed skin. Then, when Buck is least expecting it, he’ll switch to a brutal pace, raining down a hurricane of dizzying thrusts that seem to reach every nerve he has, knocking his soul from his body. All the while, Buck can do nothing but take it, fingernails dragging across Buck’s back as he grapples for leverage to anchor himself to this moment. 

He loses all track of time, unable to keep up with the way Eddie keeps switching the pace. Time becomes abstract, measured only in levels of pleasure and relaxation. Taking wild stabs in the dark, he attempts to guess how long it’s been since Eddie last had his back arching off of the sheets but it proves fruitless. He quickly loses count of how many times Eddie’s name passes his lips, riding out on a wave of pleasured moans and groans. The only thing he’s able to count for certain is the number of time’s he’s teetered on the edge of release only to be pulled away so Eddie can prolong his desperation. 

After the fifth denied orgasm of the night, his back flops back onto the mattress while he writhes and whines pathetically. His entire body feels electrified, every inch begging for Eddie to entice him towards orgasm and finally allow the awaiting euphoria to claim him. Chest heaving with the force of his pants, Buck tries to catch his breath long enough to express his frustration, only to collapse into a mess of pitiful moaning. 

Cursing Eddie after the third round of edging hadn’t worked. Neither had the demanding, or the begging he’d tried. Now his words are lost to the endless stream of exhilarated sounds that he doesn’t have the energy to control. 

Still, he finds the strength to cling to Eddie’s back, fingers splayed between his shoulders as he keeps him close. Despite his frustration with the sweet agony, he can’t help but take solace in the source of his devine torture. He loves the denial of his orgasm as much as he longs to reach his peak and fly off the edge with his arms spread wide, purely because it’s Eddie’s doing. Eddie knows what Buck wants. But more importantly, Eddie knows what he needs and Buck has no doubt that he’ll deliver both generously. He just has to wait and enjoy the sweet, sweet torment.

“That’s it, baby. Let go, just like that. Fucking perfect, you look so gorgeous like this.”

After that, Buck quickly finds that the less he tries to speak, the more Eddie showers him with praise and affection until Buck all but weeps with pride. Which is good, because Buck is struggling enough with forming thoughts right now and has little hope of forming sentences. 

And so he lets the thick fog of his overwhelmed senses consume him. He stops begging and just feels, accepts that his pleasure is Eddie's to give and take when he pleases. Relief washes over him as he relinquishes control completely, vision coated in bliss as he allows Eddie to use him like a toy despite him bursting at the seams with need. He gives in to Eddie’s game and trusts that once Eddie’s done playing with him, he’ll finally carry him off to paradise. 

Buck’s still reeling from the sixth round of Eddie’s patented torutre when the atmosphere around them changes, and Eddie slows completely. Buck’s legs are stiff around Eddie’s waist and he fears they’ll cramp if Eddie doesn’t let him cum soon. Still, he doesn’t complain, too lost in rapture even as Eddie stops thrusting and begins grinding their hips together, each precise movement dragging the head of his cock against the most intimate part of him. Buck’s head is thrown back, eyes closed as he repeats quiet cries of Eddie’s name, every inch of him exposed for the taking.

“How are you doing, Buck?” Eddie asks, breathless himself. 

Buck relishes in the gravelly sound of it. Eddie’s voice is much deeper during sex, and takes on the same husk as when he’s just woken up. Buck loves it, both the sound and the knowledge that Eddie’s just as affected as he is, and bites his lip as it washes over him. It takes a moment for his mind to clear enough that he registers the words and he drags his heavy head into a nod. Buck blindly rubs his hand across Eddie’s back in an attempt to reassure him while he searches out the coherency to speak.

“M good,” he hums deliriously when Eddie strokes a hand across his cheek, “just need you, Eds. Been good.”

It’s only when he feels the wetness spread beneath Eddie’s thumb that Buck notices they’re damp with tears. He forces his tired eyes open, blinking to clear the watery blur. He’s greeted with the sight of Eddie beaming at him with pride as he cradles his face.

“I know, cariño. You’ve done so well, been so good for me. Not much longer, no more waiting.”

“Yeah, feel so good, Eds” Buck confirms, tilting his head to the side invitingly.

Eddie lets out a puff of air against the skin, amused by Buck’s silent demand, before complying and sinking his teeth in. Buck’s breath catches instantly, knocked out of it’s frenzied rhythm by the gasp that rips from his throat. 

“You sound absolutely wrecked, Buck.”

Buck only hums in agreement, unable to deny the obvious truth. His throat aches, both from the earlier throat fucking and the continusous spew of moans and groans he’s let out since. His words, slurred as they are, are also clearly strained as he forces his voice to work. 

“You kept your promise.” It comes out soft and bathed in adoration. 

Eddie sighs, placing his hand around Buck’s neck and stroking his thumb across his worn out throat. 

“So did you, you’re so good sweetheart. So sweet for me, I couldn't ask for better.”

“I could,” Buck teases. He’s coming to his senses now he’s had a chance to catch his breath and his lips form a lazy smirk.

“Is that right, huh?” Eddie asks, squeezing their joined hands at the same time as the other tightens around Buck’s neck. 

“Mhmm, could ask to cum,” Buck rasps. His eyes are closed again as he gulps, feeling his neck bulge against Eddie’s hand. He’s not squeezing this time, just providing a sturdy, comforting grip that promises him he could if he wanted to. It turns Buck on more than he thought he would. That, along with the continuing stimulation of his prostate, has Buck leaning towards the edge of release again, arms outstretched towards the rush of pleasure that awaits. He peels his eyes open again, searching out Eddie’s imploring depths as he babbles his final plea. “Eddie, please, I need- now, babe. Sir, please.”

“I know, angel,” Eddie coos, “Whatever you want. Gonna make you cum, sweetheart, you damn well deserve it.”

Buck melts in relief even before Eddie shifts higher on his knees. The renewed position provides more leverage as he begins thrusting again. 

There’s no rapid switching this time; He starts slow and gradually gains pace, Buck growing nearer to completion as he does. To Buck, the inherent link between their bodies is unexplainable. The way his pleasure builds in perfect sync with the strengthening force of Eddie’s thrusts feels like magic. Definitely unexplainable, so it’s a good thing Buck doesn’t bother trying. He doesn’t have the energy.

Instead, he focuses on the tightness in his balls and the excitement of his impending orgasm. He keeps his ears trained on the sounds of Eddie panting from exertion, and the constant littering of praise. Their lips remain connected and they tingle from the soft vibrations as Eddie speaks. He focuses on Eddie’s hand in his and the feel of Eddie’s tightly muscled ass tensing beneath his fingers once his hand slips down to encourage his thrusts. He keeps his eyes trained on Eddie’s, on the love that shines through brightly, lighting up Buck’s world from the outside as his throbbing cock lights him up from within. 

He’s almost spent, so his legs struggle to keep their hold on as they begin sliding against Eddie’s sweat-drenched skin. Eventually though, his whole body stiffens as he rapidly approaches the peak of the mountain Eddie has carried him up all evening. Eddie’s thrusts become frantic too, losing rhythm in exchange for speed as he chases the finish line for them both. 

All at once Buck feels boneless, but also like his bones are going to shatter in protest to the way his entire body seizes. As if his brain has lost all control of his limbs. Every sensation is pulled from his body, swirling like a white hot tornado as it pools in his groin. Each breath releases another sharp call of pleasure, his jaw stiffening around the ‘o’ of his lips, no longer having enough power over himself to form Eddie’s name, though longing to call to him as it all becomes too much. Eddie seems to hear his calls anyway, and Buck thanks the stars that ignite behind his eyes as Eddie finally wraps a hand around his straining cock again. 

He has to lean to the side for balance and his manic thrusts mostly are missing Buck’s prostate now. No pleasure is lost though, as it allows him to focus on the fullness within him and the tight grip with which Eddie jerks him, hand working slightly off-beat with his hips. 

“Fuck, Eddie, just like that,” Buck groans, finding his voice again as his hips thrust into Eddie’s hand. “Fuck, I’m so close.”

Eddie nods, hair no longer moving now that it’s slicked down to his forehead. Buck releases his hold on Eddie’s ass and pushes the hair back so he can see Eddie’s gorgeous face in full. Running the same hand through his head, Then he uses that same hand to pull Eddie down for a collision of lips that can barely be called a kiss. It’s more like mutual panting while their lips touch, but it’s enough for them to feel that comforting closeness. 

“Fuck, baby, me too. Cum for me, sweetheart. Fuck. I’ve got you.”

As if his strings have been cut, Buck’s entire body jerks and bounces against the mattress. 

He dives from the height of pleasure, rejoicing as he free falls into a sea of unparalleled euphoria. The pool of heat in his groin explodes, unleashing a magnificent wave of blinding white light that crashes across his body and flares behind his eyes. He’s still riding high on the tsunami when Eddie releases a low, continuous groan and throbs as he spills inside him. His spent cock twitches as the warm feeling of being filled with Eddie’s cum and another satisfied moan slips free. Eddie’s arms tighten around him, pulling until there’s no space between them as they cling to the piece of heaven they’ve found together. 

Even after the initial wave fades, they lay there, cocooned in each other's arms. Their cuffed hands are no longer gripped tight, but they’re still loosely intertwined as their aching muscles twitch and shake, both too tired from the labour of their love to move. Buck takes comfort in the weight of Eddie on top of him, dick softening inside him as they wait for their hearts to quieten in their ears. It takes a while before they catch their breaths enough to speak.

“That was-”

“Yeah” Eddie finishes, sleepily nuzzling his face into Buck’s neck. 

Buck strokes his hand through Eddie’s damp hair and holds him there as he mumbles “I love you.”

Eddie replies in kind, his heated breath against Buck’s skin sending shivers through him. He can’t help noticing how cold the air feels against their damp skin now that they’re no longer moving and silently wishes he had a blanket. 

Eddie moves immediately without being prompted, reaching sluggishly towards the bedside table and grabbing the key he must have placed there earlier. After a few moments of watching him fumble, Buck chuckles and takes the key himself to unlock them both. Eddie rewards him with a grateful kiss against his neck, that causes Buck to release a giddy titter as he cups Eddie’s face between his hands.

“Next time, I’m fucking you.” He states definitively, eyes narrowed in challenge. 

Eddie agrees easily and nods into the crook of his neck, mumbling “whatever you want, sweetheart.” 

A pleased smirk crawls across Buck’s face and he manages to sound both threatening and mocking as he promises “revenge will be sweet. I can drive you crazy too, sir.” 

"Only if I let you.”

Buck snorts, "Hmm, you'll let me."

It’s out of turn and he knows it as soon as the words leave his mouth, but he can’t resist the urge to push his luck. Even so, he cuddles closer to Eddie’s side hoping the extra affection will sweeten his dom up.

It doesn’t. His ass is grabbed roughly by stern hands that drag him close and Eddie foces a thigh between his legs. Buck's too exhausted to resist as Eddie uses his hand to manipulate his hips until he's grinding against him. He's oversensitive, and can only writhe and whimper for mercy, but it's the sharp nip to his neck that has Buck hissing a yelp. Eddie keeps the skin between his teeth as Buck repeatedly cries out an apology through clenched teeth.

Eddie releases the skin and drags his lips to Buck ear to growl, “you will be if you forget your place again. I only give you what you deserve, you know that, Buck.”

A hum of agreement leaves his lips as he shivers and nods his understanding. Eddie soothes the bite mark with his tongue before kissing Buck’s lips. By the time he pulls away Buck is smiling, gears turning in his head. 

Eddie seems suspicious as Buck rubs against him like a cat , but Buck continues his plan and begins trailing innocent little kisses up Eddie’s neck and across his Jaw. His dom sinks into the feeling, an encouraging hand resting loosely in Buck’s hair, giving him free reign to do as he pleases. When Eddie lets out a soft sigh, Buck seizes his moment and strokes a hand across his jaw while kissing up to his ear.

“But what if I’m really, _really_ good for you?” Buck purrs sweetly, dragging out the words in the way he knows Eddie can’t resist. “Will you let me tease you then? Just a little? I’ll make you feel good, sir, I promise.”

Eddie snorts at his sub’s devilish tone and rolls his eyes before they narrow. He fixes Buck with his best impersonation of his usual pursed-lipped annoyance, but can’t quite keep up the expression. Buck sees right through it, easily recognising the playful fondness. He giggles, knowing he’s winning, and Eddie pinches his side.

“You give me what I deserve, right sir?” Buck presses, eyes sparkling with mischief. “I really want this, and I’ll make sure I deserve it. Will you let me?”

Eddie caves, just like Buck knew he would.

“whatever you want,” comes the familiar mantra. One arm snakes around his waist, the other cups his jaw to kiss him again. His tongue delves into Buck’s mouth, deepening the kiss to steal the air from his lungs and leave Buck breathless as he pulls away. “I’m sure we can come up with a creative way for you to earn it later.”

With that, he pulls Buck until he’s draped over his chest. Buck feels giddy as he snuggles closer, seeking more of the comforting heat, and presses his satisfied grin against Eddie’s chest. Eddie is much more successful at the less intricate task of pulling the blankets over them than he was of unlocking the cuffs. Once cocooned in it’s warmth, Buck burrows deeper and allows Eddie to wrap around him until they’re a jumble of intertwined limbs. They lay there in silence while their hands roam each other’s bodies, basking in the afterglow as their high slowly fades.

Eventually, once they recover enough to move, Eddie will clean them both up and lock up the house while Buck changes the sheets. He’ll return with water for them both, just in time to help Buck with the pillowcases before they fall into bed for the night. Buck will lean against Eddie’s chest, still naked, sipping from the bottle while letting Eddie hold him. Then, they’ll gradually begin to get tired and sink down until the pillows are beneath their heads.

Buck will forgo the pillow soon after in order to drape himself against Eddie’s chest. And Eddie will curl his arms around him tightly, making him feel safe and loved. Eddie will fall asleep first, Buck tracing nonsense patterns on his chest. Then Buck will quickly follow, lulled by the calming repetition of Eddie’s heartbeat beneath his ears and the feel of even breathing against his head. 

They’ll wake up in the morning, still wrapped up in each other tightly, only with their legs now intertwined. They won’t get up right away; they’ll stay in bed cuddling for a while, too content to move, before their need for food drags them, reluctantly, from the comforting embrace of their sheets. Buck will make breakfast while Eddie wraps around him from behind. He’ll rest his head on Buck’s shoulder, only moving to kiss across the bruises from the night before. Buck will lean into him and they’ll wind up making out when he’s done, before eating breakfast cold and settling on the couch until it’s time to pick up Christopher. 

For now, however, they remain curled together in the heat of their own sweaty bodies, relishing in their closeness. If ‘eventually’ ends up arriving after a three hour nap, then there’s no one there to know but them. It just means they get to fall asleep and wake up together for a second time that night, so they choose to count it as a win.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to let me know you thoughts XD
> 
> (ALSO, I'm pretty sure I covered everything in the tags, but please let me know if there's anything you think I missed.)


End file.
